Autonomous vehicles sense the world around them using a variety of sensors. One such sensor may include a light detection and ranging (LIDAR) system that measures distance by illuminating a target with laser light. Such laser light may exist in the near-infrared and/or infrared wavelength band of the electromagnetic spectrum. In instances where the intended target has a high absorption, or low reflectance, of the wavelength used by the LIDAR system, detection of targets may prove difficult due to the lack of returned light from the target.